


Papel de Eroplano

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El Filibusterismo (novel), El Nolibusterismo (fandom), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, huhubels, more like 'a frienemy tale', penilaez, these students will be the death of me someday, tropang nerds
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagkukunwari ang maglalabas ng tunay na nararamdaman ng dalawang magkaibigan. Isang kwentong iikot at babaligtad, kwentong magbubukas sa landas ng posibleng kinukubling pag-ibig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papel de Eroplano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylarkphantomemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/gifts).



> ~~Sorry, Giel, naunahan kita. BWAHAHAHA.~~  
>  FIRST JUANITO X PLACIDO FAN FIC TO EVER EXIST IN AO3 AND I'M SORRY FOR THIS CRAAAAAAAAAAAP. I attempted to write something postmodern (again), pero ewan??? Sana okey lang ang kinalabasan nito??? Sana makahakot ng mga bagong shippers hehe.  
>  ~~PS. Please ship this alongside elibarra & basagani. Kthxbai.~~

**Papel de Eroplano**  
(El Filibusterismo: Juanito Pelaez x Placido Penitente)

Sa sulok ng kaniyang mata, napansin ni Placido: a) ang pagmamadali ng katabi. b) ang kaliweteng kuba na katabi, si Juanito Pelaez 'yun. c) lalo pang nakakuba, madiin nagsusulat sa isang piraso ng yellow pad.

Marahil hindi pa ito ‘yung notes na nasa board, hula ni Placido. Baka para sa kaniya. Baka may tanong siya (ulit). Sabagay, sino pa ba—bukod siya— ang nilalapitan tuwing gipit sa sagot ang Pelaez?

Tanging _Placido Penitente_ ang pangalan ng tagapagligtas niya. Ang hero na walang kapa’t botas, kung hindi, plantsadong polo’t pantalon. Wala rin siyang ibang agimat, liban sa kaniyang malapad na noo, punumpuno ng mga nabasa mula sa mga librong-bili-sa-Recto.

Walang pasintabi, may lumanding na bolang papel, sumakto sa nakabuklat na notebook ng Penitente. Kahit magkahati sa mesang pangdalawahan, ganito sila nag-uusap. Pass the message. Tila hindi mga taga-kolehiyo, tila hindi 3rd years. Marahil bitbit pa rin ang kanilang ugaling pagka-high school. 

Palibhasa na-trauma lang sila. Napagalitan kasi noon. Nahuli ng prof na "nagbubulungan." Nasigawan tuloy sila, akala nagkokopyahan, kaya pinalabas ng room. Exam pa naman. Awtomatikong singko ang grade. Failed for cheating, kahit ang totoo, nagtatanong lang si Placido, “Ano bang nakasulat, hindi ko makita...”

“Bulag ka ba?” kutya ni Juanito.

“Gago, bulag _ka_ ba? Wala akong salamin ngayon!”

“Pelaez! Penitente! Kayong dalawa na naman!” At hinablot ng propesor ang kanilang answer sheets. “Labas.”

“S-sir, I-I can explain—!”

“Yes, Sir! Mr. Penitente can explain po!”

“Labas!”

Sa corridors sila nagsumbatan pa:

“Bwisit ka, Juanits. Arte mo kasi, kung sinabi mo  lang sa ‘kin yung question...”

“Tse, mas bwisit ka, dude. I was actually thinking, akalain mo ‘yun?”

Ngayon, natuto na sila. Sa papel na tinuloy ang mga kumbersasyon. Doon sila malayang sumigaw, malayang magpakabalasubas. Walang humpay na TANGINA, TANGINA, PUKING INA, HINAYUPAK NA GAGO SI SIR/ MA'AM/ FATHER, na may dagdag na !!! at mga !!?!??!?! para ilabas ang galit na hindi puwedeng pakawalan sa hangin.

Kung hindi sama ng loob ang ikinakalat sa papel, puro mga tanong naman ang nilalaman nito. Kay Juanito ang unang tapon ng mensahe, nakalukot sa isang bola ang tanong: _may notes ka sa philo 11? ano ulit yung pinapabasa sa law 108? may klase ba tayo kay sir ethics ngayon?_  Sakto pa si Juanito, tantiyado ang pagtapon. Kung kailan nagsusulat si Placido, kung kailan busy sa pakikinig, kung kailan sagabal sa katabi. Kaya naman, ang ganti ng katabing malapad ang noo: matipid na sagot sa tinupi-tuping papel de eroplano.

Ganito sila magbatuhan, sa mga pagkakataong naiwan ni Placido ang kaniyang salamin, sa mga pagkakataong naguluhan si Juanito sa lecture/ assignment. Doon namunga ang mga tanong. Doon dumami ang kanilang eroplano. Kahit nag-uusap naman sila gamit ang bibig, hindi nila maiwasan ang palitan sa pamamagitan ng mga eroplano.

Maraming estudyante (mga ka-block at naging kaklase) ang nakapansin sa kanilang kakatwang pagkakaibigan. Mga tsismoso't tsismosang hindi talaga mawari kung anong relasyon nina Pelaez at Penitente. Kung tanungin si Juanito, close friends daw sila, matalik na matalik. Pakitaan-ng-sagot-tuwing-exams level of closeness. Sleep-over, tutoring, hiraman ng notes, at murahan na walang hinanakit—ganoon katalik. 

Ayon naman kay Placido, hindi sila malapit sa isa't isa. Magkaaway daw sila! At seatmate lang daw ang tingin niya kay Juanito; isang ka-block, kaklase, na lubhang kinaiinisan mula 1st year pa. Tinanggi niyang nagsi-sleep over sila, o nagpapakitaan ng sagot. Sa pag-tutor at panghiram ng notes, wala siyang kinumento. Namula lamang ang mga tenga, pinagpawisan, tsaka lumakad papalayo.

Mas maraming naniwala sa sagot ng Pelaez. Hindi lang dahil mas marami siyang kaibigan, o dahil sa karisma niya, o dahil sa pera niya. Kitang-kita naman na silang dalawa kasi ang madalas na magkasama, sa loob at labas ng classroom. Nasa loob ng isang milk tea shop, o sa isa sa mga kainang nakahilera sa Dapitan, nasa library, nasa Main Building, nasa Quad, o ‘yung bagong bukas na resto sa may P. Noval, o sa Lover’s Lane.

Sa huli, ang paniniwala ng nakararami, matalik nga silang magkaibigan. Napakatalik nga, na ikinakahiya na nila ang isa’t isa. Marahil kilalang-kilala na nila ang buong kaibuturan ng bawat isa, ang kanilang diwa, ang kanilang kaluluwa. Bagaman nagmumurahan at nagpapataasan ng ihi, paminsan-minsan, tanggap naman nila ang isa't isa. Isang kakatwang pagkakaibigan nga. Mahahalatang may chemistry, kahit magkaibang-magkaiba ng ugali at kinalakhan.

Tahimik, matalino, at masipag si Placido; tamad, bunangero, at madiskarte sa kalokohan (hindi sa grades) si Juanito. Pero dahil parehas nilang ayaw ang kursong Abogasya (parehas napilitan dahil sa magulang), nagkaroon sila ng mutual understanding. At simpatiya. Pero lihim na yung pangalawa. Parehas sila, na ayaw kinaaawaan. Matatag daw sila.

 _At least ako, kaya kong pagtiisan ‘tong course na ‘to!_ Sumbat ni Placido, sinulat nang buong diin at ibinato ang papel de eroplano sa katabi. 

_w3w, tiis talaga? dude, ur faking it! masyado kang pretender! P:_

_Wala akong choice, Juanito. (Ugh, stop being so jej kadiri)_

_mag shift ka! mag transfer ka ng ibang school! lumayas ka! (j3j3j3)_

_Gago, 3rd years na tayo. Shift mo mukha mo! As if ganun kadali._

_madali nga, para sayo. lakas mong makahakot ng uno kaya P:_

_Tama na, tama na, ayoko nang sumagot. Bakit ba kita pinapansin pa._

_ewan ko sayo, crush mo kasi ako P:_

_Kadiri ka!!!_

_ows P:_

_Huwag mo nga ‘kong belatan._

_i know u <3 ~~me~~ it  
P: P: P:_

Sa inis, kinumpol at ginusot ni Placido ang kanilang chat paper. May halong hiya rin dahil pakiramdam niya, napaghalataan na siya.

Half-truth ang sinabi ng Pelaez. Siyempre, walang muwang si gago, at kailanman, hinding-hindi aamin ang isang Penitente—siya’y magtitimpi! Magpakailanman.

Aba, tanga lang ang mapusuan ang isang Juanito Tamad—tamad mula ulo hanggang paa.

Laging magulo at malagkit ang mahabang buhok, mala-putik na kulay at umaalon hanggang leeg. Ang bangs naman, halos umaabot sa tungkil ng matangos na ilong.

Magulo rin ang kaniyang polo, na lagi yatang hindi pinlantsa. Minsan, nahuli ni Placido ang sarili na nagkusa sa pag-ayos ng kaniyang polo. Minsan din, nahuli na lamang na tinatali ang sintas ng sapatos.

Sa mga close encounters niya kay Juanito, napapansin niya na, oo, may itsura naman siya—kung mag-ayos lamang. Medyo kulang sa height dahil laging nakakuba, pero pogi kahit 5’5” lang ang inabot (parehas pa sila ng height).

Dagdag pa sa pagkagwapo ang pagiging mapera. Mayaman ang angkan ng Pelaez, at malaking turn-on ang anda sa isang struggling middle-class tulad ni Penitente. Bagamat nanalong kagawad ang kaniyang inang (ulit), at nag-iisang anak naman siya, lubog pa rin sa utang ang mga Penitente. Ang pamilya yata nila, sinumpang magtimpi hanggang kamatayan.

Kaya, 'di bale na kuba si gago, ‘di bale na may nunal malapit sa kaliwang mata, ‘di bale na ang biloy sa kaliwang pisngi, 'di bale na ang pagiging kaliwete, ‘di bale na ang katamaran, basta mapera. Basta nakakapasa siya’t magkasama sila, magkatabi. Basta suklian siya ng libreng mamahaling pagkain at inumin.

Mutual ang pangangailangan nila sa isa’t isa. Subalit, paniniwala rin nila, superficial lang ito. Pakiwari ni Placido, kailangan lamang siya upang makapasa si Juanito At si Juanito, tingin niya, isa siyang duwende para kay Penitente: lagi’t laging may sako ng ginto.

Walang may batid ang lihim na pagtingin, lihim na paghanga, para sa isa’t isa. Hindi rin nila napansin, kung kailan namunga o namukadkad itong panibagong pagtingin para sa kaibigan. Marahil sa pagitan ng mga study dates o library time nila, o dahil sa pagsusulatan, o dahil lagi silang magkasama. Tila mga hindi mabiyak na buko. Tinadhanang buko.

“Hoy,” tinapik ni Juanito ang balikat niya. “Break na. Umalis na si Sir. Gusto mo mag-McDo?”

“Ha?” Tulala pa rin si Placido.

“MCDO! GUSTO MO?”

“Aray, ano ba! Sakit sa tenga, narinig naman kita!”

Natawa lang ang kuba, sabay labas ng wallet. Agad napatayo si Placido.

“O, di ba, mukha kang pera.”

“Tara na!”

“Iiwan mo lang bag mo, dude?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Placido. “Siguro. Dito pa rin naman tayo mamaya, di ba?”

“Ay, oo nga, hanggang 7:00. Sige.”

Sabay silang lumabas ng classroom. Nakaapat na hakbang pa lang, nang tumalikod si Juanito.

“Teka, teka, diyan ka lang! May kukunin lang ako! Yung—yung—basta, diyan ka lang, ‘wag kang papasok o sisilip!”

Kidlat sa bilis, hindi na nakapagsalita si Placido. Nang lumabas muli ng classroom, nakangiti lang si Juanito, ngiting lubog ang nag-iisang dimple sa kaliwang pisngi. “Hehe, naiwan ko ‘yung isa kong wallet kasi.” Sabay hawi palikod ang mahabang buhok.

“Burgis,” bulong ni Placido. Dumulas ang maikling hagikgik. Nahawa si Juanito, at mahiyang napatawa rin. Oo nga't burgis nga naman siya.

Ang pinlanong McDo ay nauwi sa Starbucks. Masyadong mahaba ang pila, maraming nagsisiksikan. Naisipang nilang umalis, upang tumambay sa hindi mataong lugar. Napalibot sila sa labas ng USTe ng 'di oras. Nang mapadaan sa naturing coffee shop, tatatlong tao lang ang nasa loob. Agad silang pumasok sila, sinampal ng bango ng kape. Halimuyak ng bagong pakulong kape.

Walang kapila-pila, ngunit nagtagal sila dahil sa pagkalula ni Placido sa dami ng combos. Sa huli, sinabi niyang, "Basta, kung ano na lang order mo. 'Yun na lang din akin." At wala pang sampung minuto, may dalawang Choco Java Chip na para sa dalawang estudyante. 

“O di ba, mas madali at mabilis!” ani Juanito, bitbit ang order nila. Umpo sila malapit sa bintana at tahimik na ininom ang malamig, matamis, at mamahaling kape.

“S-salamat... dito...” mahinang pahiwatig ni Placido. Makapal man ang mukha niyang manghingi ng mga pabor para sa lahat ng pinaggagawang assignment nito, nahiya pa rin siyang magpakitang-galang sa lalaki (dahil alam niyang ngiti ang sukli nito. Ngiting litaw ang dimple, ngiting nakatutunaw ng puso.)

"Sarap, ano?"

Mahiyang tumango ang Penitente.

Sa kanilang pagakyat patungong classroom, nakaakbay sa kaniya si Juanito. Naglalasing-lasingan. Pakanta-kanta, basag naman ang boses.

" _Pagdilaaaat! Ikaw agad ang hinahanap, sa umaga... Nasaan ka na? Malayo ka pa ba?_ Take it away, Placiding!"

"Grabe, parang kape lang ininom mo, ganiyan ka na. Nakakahiya ka, Juanits."

_"Sa pagpatak, ng bawat sandali... O plis naman, ituloy mo, Placiding..."_

Buntong-hininga. Napasampal sa malaking noo. Pinagbigyang. _"Inaaliw ang sarili sa musika..."_

At nagkasabay ang dalawang boses, isang mahinanon ibong at isang ibong nalulunod sa dagat: _"Nananabik makapiling ka! Makapiling kaaaa~!"_

Pumasok sila ng room, agad tumahimik. Pagkaupo nila, dumating ang sumunod na prof, si Father Ethics—este, Sir Millon. Nagseryoso na ang sumunod na patak ng minuto. 

Paminsan-minsan, sinulyapan ni Placido ang paligid. Patahimik nang patahimik. Maraming talukap na bumabagsak sa antok. Sinuyo na rin siya ng lamig at antok, nang biglang marinig ang pagpilas ng papel. Nagising sa gulat. Lalong nagulat nang makita si Juanito ang nagapilas ng panibagong yellow pad. Nakitang hinahati pa ito, hanggang maging 1/8 ang papel. May sinulat, bago idinulas sa ilalim ng notebook ni Placido.

_tawagan mo ko mamaya hehe (0906-425-01-11, baka nakalimutan mo lng)_

Nagtaas ng kilay si Placido, at ibinulong, “Para sa’n ‘to?”

“Basta, malalaman mo pagkauwi.”

Nang matapos ang klase at nakisabay si Placido sa kotse ng Pelaez, nang makarating na siya sa tinutuluyang paupahan, nang maghapunan siya, nang magbuhos at mag-ayos na para matulog, hindi pa rin niya alam ang sinasabi ng kuba.

Binuksan niya ang aparador at inayos ang unipormeng susuotin bukas. Sa lapag ng aparador, nakaupo ang kaniyang bag. Yumuko siya, binuksan ang zipper, at nagtaka kumbakit may dilaw na papel na nakaipit sa may notebook niya. Kinuha. Binuklat. Namula ang mukha. Tumayo at kinuha ang cellphone sa ilalim ng unan.

Tatlong kiriring bago may pumik-ap.

“Hello?”

“Hello, good evening po. A, si Juanito po ba, nandiyan?”

“Sandali lang po. Sino po ito?”

“Si Placido po, kaklase po.”

Patlang. Mahabang patlang. Dumagundong ang pusong sabik sa bawat patak ng segundo.

“Hello? Hello?” 

“Juanito, si Placido ‘to. Bukas na lang.”

“Ha? Teka, Placi—”

"Bye."

 _Toot... toot... toot... toot... toot..._ Tunog ng dial tone ang natirang alingawngaw.  Kabog ng kaba naman ang tanging naulinigan ni Placido nang ibaba ang tawag.

Pumutok ang liwanag sa labas. Hindi siya nakatulog. Paaliwalas na ang pagkabughaw ng langit. Humikab siya, ngunit hindi naman inaantok. Tumunog na ang alarm mula sa cellphone. Tumayo siya’t naghanda sa pagpasok. 

Sa ikatlong klase pa niya makikita si Juanito. Sa ikatlong klase pa makakatabi sa mesang pangdalawahan, tulad ng silid nila kahapon. Matagal pa bago magtagpo ang kamay ng orasan sa 12 at 3, subalit ayaw huminahon ng kaniyang ninenerbyos na puso.

Nang mag-alas tres, kinailangan niyang kaladkarin ang mga paa sa paglalakad. Tila pagod na pagod na, kahit maghapon naman siyang nakaupo. Alas tres na, oras na para sa Ethics class, at anim na minutong late na siya.

_Kalma lang, kalma lang, kalmalangkalmalangputanginakumalmaka!_

Dahan-dahan inikot ang doorknob. Dahan-dahan itinulak pabukas. Wala pang guro. Bakante ang upuan ni Juanito. Dali-dali siyang umupo sa kaniyang puwesto. Ibinaba ang bag sa lapag.

“Good morning, class. Sorry na-late ako. Did you already pray?” May limang minutong nagdaan bago dumating si Sir Millon, nakabarong, pinagpapawisan.

Isang monotonous na, “Yes, sir.” ang sinagot ng buong klase, na hindi naman totoo.

“May absent ba?”

“Sir, Mr. Pelaez isn’t around yet.”

“O, Mr. Penitente, anong nangyari sa boyfriend mo?”

Tawanan ang lahat. Tahimik lang siyang nagkibit-balikat, nang biglaan bumuka ang pinto. Isang binatang kuba, lukot ang polo, nakadikit sa batok at noo ang mahabang buhok. Hinihingal, may bitbit na paper bag ng McDo, pumasok na si Juanito.

“Okay, looks like present ang lahat.”

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Placido, tinapik siya’t inabot ang paper bag.

“Akin?” galaw ng bibig ni Placido, sabay nagtaas-kilay dahil wala naman siyang ibinilin.

“Ay, hindi, para sa bolpen mo,” bulong ng kuba. “Malamang para sa ‘yo! Although BFF fries ‘yan. Mainit pa ha, kaya dahan-dahan ka lang, dude.”

"Bakit?"

"E, 'di tayo nakapag-McDo kahapon."

"A... sa-salamat... ulit..."

Pasaglit-saglit ang mga kamay ng dalawa. Minsa'y nagbabanggaan, minsa'y nakikiramdam na paunahin ang isa bago ang isa. Nakalapag sa gitna nila ang paper bag. Ang kaliwang kamay ni Placido ang gumagapang paloob, habang nagsulat at iniintindi ang lecture. Mabuti na lang at kaliwete si Juanito, kaya hindi sagabal ang pagkuha niya ng fries, habang pasaglit-saglit din nagte-take down ng kaunting notes.

Pagdating na ng 2nd hour ng klase, nagiging monologo na lang ito ni Sir Million. Marami sa klase ang bagsak, tulog, kaniya-kaniyang pagdiskarte ng pag-idlip. Tahimik na humihilik na nga si Juanito.

Inilabas ni Placido ang papel de eroplano sa kaniyang bag. _Salamat,_ isinulat sa isang flap ng pakpak nito. Sinubukan niyang i-shoot sa loob ng bahagyang nakabukang bibig ng katabi. Isa... dalawa... tatlo— hinagis niya ang papel de eroplano, ngunit gumalaw si Juanito, dumilat, at sumakto sa kaniyang mata.

“Aray, puta!" Nabulabog siya sa pagtama ng papel na direkta sa kanang mata niya. "Puta! Ansakit! Nabubulag na yata ‘ko!”

“Hala, Mr. Pelaez! Anong nangyari? Are you okay, hijo?”

Nagkagulo sa klase, at sa isang minuto, nasa labas na silang mag-seatmates. Sasamahan ni Placido patungong infirmary ang lalaking walang humpay ang pag-angal sa “nabubulag” na mata. Nakaakbay si Juanito, at ang isang kamay, nakatakip sa kanang mata, sa nabubulag, ika niya.

Pababa sila ng hagdan nang napuno na si Placido sa kaniyang pag-iinarte.

“Ang arte mo naman, nasundot lang ng papel. Weak!”

“Masakiiiit!”

“Oo na, ‘di mo na kailangan i-broadcast! Nag-e-echo buong corridors sa baby voice mo!”

“Uwaaaa! Uwaaaa!”

“Stop. No. Please. Kadiri ka. Iiwan kita, sige ka, maglakad ka mag-isa mo!”

“Teka, heto naman, ‘di mabiro. Sige na nga, titigil na ako kung sasagutin mo ‘ko!”

Napatahimik si Placido. Napatigil.  Nabigla. Napayuko. Napatingala siya sa mataas na kisame, kahit wala roon ang sagot. Kahit wala roon ang tapang na kailangan niya ngayon.

“Hoy, anong tinitingnan mo, e heto ako.” Dumantay ang mainit na palad ni Juanito sa kaniyang pisngi, at dahan-dahang ibinaling hanggang magtali ang kanilang tingin. “Ano? Teka, nabasa mo ba? 'Yung paper plane ko sa 'yo kahapon?”

Tumango si Placido. “Oo, kaya, pumikit ka.”

“Bakit? Tatakasan mo lang ako e.”

Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Juanito. “Hindi ako tatakbo, okey? Ayan, pikit na.”

Ginawa naman ni Juanito, at mahigpit na hinawakan ang pasmadong kamay ng binata.

Sa isang mabilis na saglit, nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Madiin, maligamgam, mamasa-masa ang halik. Napadilat sa gulat, humiwalay nang bahagya. 

“Sorry!” Tumalikod si Placido, hiyang-hiya sa ginawa. Nagtakip ng mukha.

“Ibig sabihin... yes ba ang sagot mo? Kung puwede bang maging tayo?”

Nilingon niya si Juanito. Abot-langit ang ngiti ng lalaki. Kuminang ang mga matang naluha sa saya. Niyakap niya ang kaibigan, binuhat, at nagpaikot-ikot sa pasilyo. Natumba. Nagtawanan. Nakalimutan ang nasundot na mata. Iyon na ang huling gamit nila ng papel de eroplano bilang magkaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> If no one understood by context clues, heto ang aking mini dictio:  
> \- biloy= dimple  
> \- talukap= eye lid  
> ~  
> 'Yung kanta nga pala, "Makapiling Ka" ng Spongecola. Pakinggan niyo kung trip niyo HAHA.  
> Wow, sa wakas, natapos din itong fic. Paalam. ~~Tadecson (Tadeo x Pecson) na ang susunod ko!~~


End file.
